


Do You

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bff!markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Jackson gets entangled in Mark's messy break up with Jinyoung and agrees to help, only to get himself in a muddle as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of their recent comeback. another jackbum fic!!! enjoy and um drop a comment if you like it and give it a kudos if you wanna <3

Mark enters his shared apartment and slams the door shut, running a hand down his face in frustration. Jackson jumps in his seat on the couch and frowns at his roommate.

"Went Jinyoung stalking again?" Jackson asks, getting no verbal response and receiving a glare instead. Jackson holds back a smile and response, "Wow, Mark hyung. That's twice in a day. That's a new low."

Mark takes his plaid shirt off and throws it angrily at Jackson's face, leaving his muscle tee on. Jackson calls this attire - including the skinny jeans - the Mark Tuan Uniform. Mark sighs, "I didn't _stalk_ anyone. I just went to meet my boyfriend who's giving me this completely unnecessary silence treatment."

Jackson scoffs and stands up to put his mug on the table and stretch his legs that have been tucked under him for an hour. "Mark, I'm pretty sure Jinyoung yelling at you in the middle of the restaurant and then dramatically throwing your dumb promise ring into a bowl of soup meant he isn't your boyfriend anymore."

"First of all," Mark starts, running a hand through his hair and pursing his lips. "The promise ring isn't dumb, it costed me a fucking paycheck. And second of all, you know how Jinyoung is. He's always one for the theatrics. One time he gave me the cold shoulder for a week before giving up because he missed my hugs."

"It's been _two weeks_. And he still has your number blocked." Jackson replies as-a-matter-of-factly. "Also, I said the promise ring was dumb because you guys are clearly both not virgins. You're still denying that you guys fucked on my bed during last year's--"

"Jackson!" Mark exclaims, grabbing a pillow from the couch and hurling it at the blonde's face. That shuts Jackson up, making the boy bite his lower lip and sigh. "That's not the point. The point is, I need to get Jinyoung back and I know he misses me too."

"How would you know?"

"I was talking to him just now and you know what I smelled? My fucking cologne."

Jackson rolls his eyes and says, "So you have a nose. Congrats."

"No, not on me! I haven't been able to use that specific one because I left it at his place. And he wore it! I smelled it on him!"

Unable to process any more of this couple's drama, Jackson puts his hands up and heads towards the kitchen. He puts the mug in the sink and watches as Mark sits on the couch dejectedly, head in his hands. Jackson knows how much Mark loves Jinyoung-- of course. Everybody around them knows. Mark actually took a job one summer just to buy Jinyoung that promise ring instead of using his parents' money.

Jackson isn't exactly sure why this feud started even though he was with them during that dinner. He was admittedly half asleep throughout the night because fencing training dragged for way too long and he didn't want to bail out on another outing with his friends. He just remembers Yugyeom eating his pasta and pretending Jinyoung isn't looking like he was about to burst a vein, and Youngjae's hilarious shocked face when Jinyoung's ring landed in his soup. This is all, of course, played in slow motion in Jackson's head.

"He's able to ignore me this time because he's got a distraction, you know." Mark suddenly says, his tone sounding more distant and sad. "It's that Jaebum guy."

"Jae who?" Jackson asks, suddenly interested.

"Im Jaebum. He's Jinyoung's childhood friend. I met him once at one of his social gatherings and Jinyoung kept on gassing him up like the guy's some big shot or something."

Jackson could only offer him a sad smile and a pat on his back. "It's okay, hyung. Maybe he's just there to console Jinyoung like I'm consoling you."

"You're doing such a shit job at it, though." Mark sighs. Before Jackson could throw him a hurt look, Mark's head shoots up as he looks at Jackson with hope in his eyes. "Jackson. You can help me."

"No."

"Just find out if that guy is trying to get in Jinyoung's pants! Please!" Mark begs, holding Jackson's hands and putting on his puppy face.

"How the hell do I find out if he wants to get in Jinyoung's pants?!"

"Just go to Youngjae's cafe, act unassuming and spy for me."

"Why Youngjae's cafe?"

"Because that's where Jaebum is performing every other night."

"I'm confused. Who exactly is this Jaebum guy and what does he do?"

"I don't know, he's a student in another college but he's here for a couple of weeks and Jinyoung got him the cafe gig because apparently he's got an angelic voice or whatever."

Jackson glares at Mark, hating that he never fails to put a spell on Jackson's ass. _Whatever_ , Jackson thinks. Fencing season is over and he has nothing to do anyway, so he sighs and mutters a yes before Mark throws him a big warm hug.

 

xxxxx

 

Going for an incognito look, Jackson has one of his baggie hoodies on paired with skinnies, all in black. Mark keeps on telling him that his blonde hair is enough to fail his incognito look, but Jackson is having a rare good hair day and has the need to flaunt it.

Jackson enters the cafe, remembering the name 'Jaebum' that Mark drilled in his head earlier as he heads towards the counter where Youngjae is brewing some good old coffee. Jackson and his friends call it Youngjae's cafe but in reality he just works there as a barista and sings during the weekend at the open mic stage. Jackson is a regular patron who would sometimes come drunk and shout out horrible 90's song requests.

"Choi Youngjae!" Jackson greets with a grin on his face.

"Hyung! Want your usual?" Youngjae asks, referring to Jackson's 'that green tea and chocolate thing' order. Jackson nods and heads over to sit at his usual spot between the counter and the stage.

When Youngjae comes to personally deliver the drink, Jackson stops him and asks, "So I've heard you have a new singer for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, Jinyoung's friend. He sang the other night and he sounded like a debuted singer! Damn, I might need to brush up on my skills." Youngjae muses to himself.

"When is he coming? And is Jinyoung coming?" Jackson asks further, getting impatient.

Youngjae narrows his eyes at his friend and asks, "Why are you so eager, hyung? Oh! There they are!"

The both of them turn to look at the entrance where Jinyoung enters with another man, laughing and looking like a happy couple. Suddenly, the pit of Jackson's stomach ignites a flame and Jackson thinks he knows how Mark is feeling. This man, Im Jaebum, is _handsome_. Yes, Jackson admits that. He has black hair that is brushed back and piercings decorating his ears, as well as a dark attire on. He's the complete opposite of Jinyoung who looks soft like he usually does. The past image of Mark entering the cafe with an arm around Jinyoung plays in the blonde boy's mind and he gets angrier the more he sees Jaebum.

"Jackson? Hey!" Jinyoung exclaims, walking towards the blonde boy with his arms open. Jackson palms his own face and groans at how it's one second in his spy gig and he's already failed. Jinyoung hugs him tightly and sits beside him, smiling brightly. Jaebum sits on his other side, not smiling as bright but Jackson notices the slight smirk.

"Hey Jinyoung." Jackson says, sounding more nervous than he is supposed to be. He isn't usually nervous, especially not with his friends, but this ridiculously handsome guy next to him is giving him a hard time. Doesn't help that Jackson has already declared him Enemy #1.

"I'm surprised to see you here both sober and unaccompanied." Jinyoung comments, laughing. "Where's Bambam?"

Jackson shrugs and drinks his drink. "Some concert with Yugyeom, I think."

Jinyoung's smile falters as he inspects Jackson closer with a worried look. "Are you okay? What is it?" Before Jackson could even breathe, Jinyoung rolls his eyes and says, "It's Mark, isn't it?"

"I don't know, what do you think." Jackson mutters sarcastically as he sips his drink.

"Are you coming here on behalf of him?" Jinyoung asks angrily.

"Are you kidding me? I came here to escape his sulking ass." Jackson replies nonchalantly. _If I can't be a spy, I'll be a double agent then._

Jinyoung's expression softens and he pats Jackson on the back. He then looks at Jaebum and lights up again. "Oh, right! This is Jaebum, he's my friend from high school. And this is Jackson, the most handsome boy in Hong Kong and also the best fencer in the world."

Jackson throws Jinyoung a smile, thanking him for that promo, but drops his smile when he goes to shake Jaebum's hand. "I heard you're singing here tonight."

"Yeah, I am." Jaebum says, hand still holding Jackson's. Jackson shifts in his seat uncomfortably, itching to pull his hand away but not wanting to seem rude. He sees a glint in Jaebum's eyes, something that spells out mischief. He hates it. "Can you sing?"

The question catches Jackson off guard, making him flustered. He pulls his hand away and clears his throat. "I don't know."

Smiling at how weird his friend is being, Jinyoung answers, "Jackson has a nice voice, but he rarely sings unless he's drunk or in a karaoke booth."

"Oh, really? That's good." Jaebum says and sits up. "I was planning to sing a duet tonight. You should sing with me."

In that moment, Jackson wants nothing but to punch Jaebum in the face. Probably because he's certain that Jaebum might be the reason Mark and Jinyoung fought, but mostly because he's extremely insecure about his voice and it feels like Jaebum is trying to embarrass him right now. Jackson replies, "Hell no."

"Youngjae can sing with you." Jinyoung suggests.

Jaebum ignores him and instead leans in towards Jackson and says, "Come on, seriously. It's an easy song."

Sighing, Jackson groans and looks away. He had initially thought that since he's already busted, he'd want to pry out of Jinyoung the reason he fought with Mark. But it seems that this handsome nuisance won't leave him alone unless he agrees to his ridiculous request.

Jinyoung then leaves them to converse with Youngjae, much to Jackson's dismay. Jaebum tells him that he'll be singing Do You by Miguel. Jackson would've expected him to sing something different, judging by his clearly alternative rock look. Jackson decides to change the subject and puts on his best double agent persona on.

"So...you and Jinyoung." Jackson starts, trying his best to sound casual.

Clearly detecting something funny here, Jaebum decides to play along. "What about us?"

"Well, do you know about him and Mark?"

"They're history, right?" Jaebum answers, leaning back in his chair. It takes everything in Jackson not to punch him.

"Is that what Jinyoung told you?"

"Is that not what Mark told you?"

Jackson then leans in towards Jaebum, their faces only inches away. "Listen, I don't know what your deal is," he looks back momentarily to make sure Jinyoung isn't looking, "but Jinyoung and Mark aren't history. So watch your actions."

Jaebum lets out an amused laugh and asks, "Watch my actions? What're you on? Jinyoung broke up with Mark, didn't he?"

Jackson grinds his teeth and tries not to break the handsome face before him with his fist. He shuts his eyes as he mutters soothing words to himself, much to Jaebum's amusement. The black haired boy takes this chance to observe Jackson's face up close, interested by how this bright boy is trying to act dark but is completely failing. "My best friend is probably crying at home and composing a whole poem collection about Jinyoung right now, so I think I know what's best for them."

"But I know what's best for Jinyoung." Jaebum replies, clearly teasing Jackson for the hell of it but Jackson doesn't catch it. Not at all. In fact, Jackson almost grabs a handful of Jaebum's shirt before Jinyoung comes over.

"I see you guys are bonding." Jinyoung comments with eyebrows raised. Jackson leans back and fakes a smile. "You can sing in a few, I think. The crowd is sizing up right now. Have you decided who to sing with? Youngjae is always ready."

"Jackson said he'll sing with me." Jaebum says, making Jackson turn to look at him with his eyes wide open. Jackson looks around the cafe and gulps audibly. The only crowd he's ever sung to is his friends, and that is only when they're drunk. He is completely certain he actually sounds shit. And singing to a Miguel song? _Jaebum wants to kill me._

"I never--"

"That's awesome, Jackson! I can't wait." Jinyoung cheers, putting an arm around him. Jackson mentally reminds himself to sock Mark in the jaw for putting him in this situation.

Soon enough, Youngjae comes up to the microphone and taps on it. The patrons in the cafe start clapping, ready for the open mic night to kick off. Jackson hurriedly shifts away from the table and calls Mark.

"Jackson? How is it?" Mark answers the phone.

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now."

"What's going on?"

"Come to the cafe. Right now!" Jackson orders him. He puts his phone back in his pocket and feels his heart drumming against his chest louder and louder as time goes.

"Tonight, we have Jaebum whose soulful voice will deliver some R&B for your ears." Youngjae awkwardly says according to the script written on his palm. "His first song will be Do You by Miguel...accompanied by Jackson!"

Before Jackson could decide whether or not to bolt out of the cafe, Jaebum rests a hand on his thigh and looks at him with that shit eating grin. Jinyoung claps and cheers so loud next to his ear he contemplates on flipping the table over. Jackson finally groans and stands up, walking over to the stage without waiting for Jaebum. Youngjae sets two mic stands up and wishes Jackson good luck on his way down. Jackson turns to look at Jaebum beside him and notices how he's slightly taller than him. Jaebum turns to look at him as well, and for the first time that night, he doesn't have that amused look on his face. Instead, he has a reassuring smile on as he puts a hand on Jackson's back. Jackson gets goosebumps as the hand slides lower and lower until it's inches away from his butt. He looks away and holds the mic. _This isn't the time for dirty thoughts, Jackson_.

"How're you guys tonight?" Jackson asks, channeling his entertainer side for now. _Maybe it will mask my bad singing later._ The crowd cheers back, most of them probably recognizing him. "That's nice. Because I'm certainly not feeling good about this."

The crowd laughs, including Jaebum who Jackson finds out has such a nice, deep laugh. Jaebum continues for him, "As said earlier, we'll be singing Do You by Miguel."

"I did not agree to this." Jackson says, causing more laughter. Self deprecating jokes are his forte.

The resident guitarist takes his place by the side with the guitar, ready to play. Jackson sweats beneath his hoodie as his heartbeat rate increases by the second. Jaebum gives a small encouraging tap on his butt before removing his hand, causing Jackson to turn beet red.

" _Do you like drugs?_ " Jaebum starts, his voice like honey and so, so silky. Jackson becomes mesmerizes for a bit and stares at how Jaebum smiles as he sings. " _...what we gonna do..._ "

Jackson realizes that Jaebum is looking at him as his cue to continue the song. " _W-what about matinee movies and pointless secrets?_ " Jackson starts, his voice shaky at first but a certain reassurance hits him and he becomes confident. Jaebum joins him later in the verse, his voice dominating but not overshadowing Jackson. He lets Jaebum have the next verse, watching his duet partner close his eyes as he gets into the song. Jackson doesn't even bother to hide his fondness at the point, quite amazed at this specimen called Im Jaebum. He tears his gaze away when Jaebum looks at him, instead focusing on the crowd. Just then, he notices two people near the back, talking. Well, more like bickering. It's Mark and Jinyoung.

Jackson feels a hand tug his, reminding him to sing this verse. He sings it with Jaebum, but with his mind now attached to intercepting that MarkJin segment going on back there. His mind is so far off, in fact, that he doesn't notice how Jaebum is still holding his hand. Jaebum throws a few beautiful high notes here and there, mesmerizing everyone with Jackson included, if he isn't too focused on his friends' break up.

"Thank you." Jaebum ends the song, earning a loud applause from the crowd. Jackson finally snaps out of his daze to see that the song is over. He turns to look at Jaebum and notices the hand holding going on. He has been gripping on Jaebum's hand unconsciously this whole time. _Great_. His hate towards Jaebum is amplifying right now as he is reminded of Mark and Jinyoung, but it fades away momentarily as Jaebum leans in and whispers in his ear, "You sounded great, Jackson."

Jackson decides to stay mute as he pulls his hand away and walks off the stage. Jaebum's smile is replaced by a disappointed glint in his eyes as he watches the blonde boy walk towards the back of the crowd. He mutters to himself, "Shit."

As he reaches the couple, Jackson could hear Jinyoung telling Mark the usual _I can't trust you anymore_ script. He walks right in between them and puts his hands on their chests. "Guys, shut the fuck up! Please! I'm the victim here, so hear me out."

"How are you the victim here? Get away, Jackson." Jinyoung orders angrily, but Jackson wouldn't budge.

"First of all, I was forced to sing in front of so many people with that brand A asshole over there." Jackson says, pointing at Jaebum who's getting ready to sing his second song. "And second of all, Jinyoung, seriously? That guy? Over Mark?"

"What?" Jinyoung asks, his face contorted in the most confused expression ever.

"WHAT?!" Mark exclaims, looking angrier than ever.

"I get that you're angry at Mark for whatever reason, but getting a rebound isn't going to do you any good. Much less _that_ guy." Jackson advices, offering the thoughts spilling out of his brains.

Jinyoung scoffs and shakes his head. "Mark cheated on me and I broke up with him. End of. Who I hang out with is none of your business."

"I did not cheat on you! For god's sake, hear me out!" Mark exclaims in disbelief.

"Then whose bra was it in your house? I know it isn't from Jackson's gay ass, so who else?" Jinyoung asks, probably relating this to the fact that Mark has dated girls in the past.

Jackson pauses for a moment. _A bra. In my house_. He replays the past month in his head and stops at the memory of Hani appearing on his doorstep drenched from the heavy rain. She came over to seek shelter and Jackson lets her change into his clothes, as he washes and dries her clothes for her. Jackson scratches the back of his neck and mutters, "Uh...guys?"

"What?" Jinyoung asks, more than mildly annoyed.

"Was the bra neon pink in color?" Jackson asks in which Jinyoung nods, while Mark throws a cautious look at him. Jackson turns towards the couples and gives the most guilty smile he could muster.

"Jackson..." Mark mutters in an exasperated tone, putting a hand over his face.

"It's Hani's." Jackson tells them, grinning. "She left it when she used the shower at our place. I guess it fell off her pile of clothes."

Jackson has never seen Jinyoung look as baffled as he does right now. He crumples the front of Jackson's hoodie in his fist and grits his teeth as he asks, "Why didn't you say that earlier, you idiot? I spent two weeks worrying over fucking nothing?"

"I swear I was half asleep during the dinner, I thought you guys were fighting over food or something." Jackson hurriedly defends himself.

Mark grabs Jackson's neck with his hand and he becomes a team with Jinyoung in order to torment their blonde friend who has been the cause of all this.

"I try to help you guys get together again and this is what I get? Wow. I'm hurt." Jackson says, his expression hurt but mostly just scared that Jinyoung might actually clock him.

Jackson feels an arm link around his shoulder and is momentarily scared that another person has joined in to beat him up, but the arm thankfully yanks him away from the couple instead. He gets pulled into the chest of a familiar leather jacket and he looks up to see none other than Jaebum. He feels grateful for the rescue, but quickly pulls away and straightens his hoodie.

"Jaebum? Why aren't you singing?" Jinyoung asks with a concerned tone, much to Mark's dismay.

"I let Youngjae take over." Jaebum says, pointing at Youngjae who's already at the piano and ready to sing. "You looked like you were ready to actually beat Jackson up so I had to come over and check on you guys."

Jackson looks away, pretending like he's not touched by the gesture. He decides to fix his hair instead and stays close to Mark.

"It turns out...the bra was nothing." Jinyoung sighs, telling Jaebum. He turns to Mark with a sorry pout but Mark looks taken aback instead.

"You told him about our fight?" Mark asks, sounding disappointed.

"He's my best friend, Mark. He came here because I told him about us and wanted to help me think things through since he's on his break." Jinyoung answers. He holds Mark's hand and says, "I guess he's right. I am petty and irrational at times."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say that." Jackson mutters, earning a glare from Jinyoung.

Mark finds himself softening at Jinyoung's words and pleading eyes, like a soft tofu. While they make up with each other, Jackson guiltily glances at Jaebum beside him. Jaebum glances at him and smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asks, tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Tell you what?" Jaebum asks back, now standing facing him.

"That you weren't here to steal Jinyoung away from Mark." Jackson says, disappointed at himself for thinking so.

Jaebum lets out a laugh that sounds like music to Jackson's ear. "I just wanted to act like I was because that's what you seemed to believe in. It was fun to see you angry because you looked so cute."

Jackson hides his blushing face and rubs his neck. "I wouldn't have been such an ass to you if I knew. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I didn't know you would take it that seriously. I was scared I pissed you off when you ran off from the stage just now."

"I'm sorry." Jackson mutters, mentally hitting himself for being such a weirdo. "I promise I was just being a protective friend."

Jaebum smiles softly at him and extends a hand to hold Jackson's. Jackson turns red again and looks down to hide his face. Jaebum decides to digress and inquires, "So...Jinyoung said he has a blonde friend who's single and desperately lonely. Could that be you?"

Jackson gets a flashback from the start of their meeting and it finally clicks. The way Jinyoung introduced him, and how happy he was when he saw Jackson and Jaebum were bonding... Jackson groans as he realizes how blind he's been tonight. "Yup, that's me. The one and only Jackson Wang."

Smiling at how uncharacteristically shy Jackson is being, Jaebum pulls him in by his hand and observes how much redder Jackson gets. He starts, "I'm Im Jaebum, also single and equally as lonely." He then leans in to whisper in Jackson's (increasingly red) ear, "Do you want to sing another song?"

Jackson feels the millions of hair on his body stand up and forces himself to keep it together. He softly whispers back, "Not on stage, hell no."

Jaebum laughs and wraps an arm around Jackson's waist as he leans in even closer, if that's even possible. "Sing just for me then."

If it weren't for the fact that they're in a cafe with a sizable crowd, Jackson would've just thrown Jaebum on a nearby table and engage in a make out session. Sadly, he can't even move his legs right now. He raises an eyebrow at Jaebum and asks, "My place?"

Jaebum bites his lower lip and nods, a naughty smirk forming on his face. Jackson's equally mischievous face matches his partner's as he grabs Jaebum's hand and hurriedly drags him out of the cafe, leaving Mark and Jinyoung behind as they engage in their own make up make out session.

So Jackson might have gotten lucky that night. He might have stolen Jaebum from Jinyoung for the week before he had to leave. But he will never, _never_ thank Mark or Jinyoung for this.

**Author's Note:**

> yes Do You isn't a duet song but ever since I heard Jaebum sing it in the background of a real got7 episode I can't get the concept out of my head TT


End file.
